Дерек Кливиан
Дерек Кливиан, более известный как Хобби — уроженец Раллтиира, был долгое время офицером Разбойной эскадрильи и уважаемым пилотом. В юношестве он посещал Префсбелтский летный лагерь, мечтая стать имперским пилотом. В академии он подружился с Биггсом Дарклайтером, который убедил его выступить против тирании Галактической Империи. Выпустившись из Префсбелта, Кливиан был направлен на «Кромку эклиптики» второй помощником старшего офицера. Там он возглавил группу мятежников, которая захватила корабль, и вместе с Дарклайтером примкнулся к разрастающемуся Альянсу за восстановление Республики. Кливиан был болен, когда его лучший друг погиб в Битве при Явине, после этого друг детства Дарклайтера, Люк Скайуокер, пригласил его в Разбойную эскадрилью. Кливиан сражался в битвах за Хот и Эндор и заработал репутацию искусного, хоть и склонного к авариям, пилота и известного скептика. Когда Альянс повстанцев стал Новой Республикой, Дерек Кливиан продолжил службу, пока Разбойная эскадрилья не была расформирована. Затем он вместе с близким другом, Уэсом Дженсоном, служил инструктором до возвращения во вновь сформированную под руководством его давнего друга, Веджа Антиллеса, Разбойную эскадрилью. Он временно служил Пронырой-лидером в период, когда Антиллес уходил в отставку. Он прослужил более двенадцати лет, участвуя в сражениях с военачальниками и прочими угрозами для Новой Республики, и вошел в делегацию четырех пилотов, посланную на Адумар Новой Республикой. В 19 ПБЯ, когда был заключен мир с Осколком Империи, Кливиан ушел в отставку после приблизительно двадцати лет службы Новой Республике и Альянсу повстанцев. Появления *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast}} Источники *The Empire Strikes Back Official Poster Monthly 4'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * * *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' * *''Hasbro X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Baron Fel & Hobbie Klivian Action Figure Comic Pack'' *''Hasbro Rebel Insignia Tie Fighter w/ Hobbie Klivian Figure'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Files Series 2'' * *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * * * * *''Stay on Target'' * }} |before= |before-years= |after=Зерси УвлаX-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденное увольнение |after-years=4,5 ПБЯ }} Примечания Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Личный состав Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Киборги Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Механики Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Корусанти Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Лидеры Проныр Категория:Персонал режима Делака Креннеля Категория:Пилоты Имперского флота Галактической Империи Категория:Офицеры Имперского флота Галактической Империи